PROJECT SUMMARY A fundamental goal of hearing research and auditory neuroscience is to understand the neurophysiological mechanisms that underlie sound perception and auditory cognition and to use this knowledge to mitigate hearing disorders. One of the premier venues for promoting scientific progress toward this goal is the International Conference on Auditory Cortex (ICAC; http://auditorycortex.org/). In 2017, ICAC will take place on September 10-15 in Banff, Alberta, Canada; this will be the first time that ICAC will be held in North America. ICAC is the only multi-day meeting that focuses exclusively on the neurophysiological underpinnings of auditory perception. Further, because ICAC takes place in a cloistered setting and without any parallel sessions, it maximizes formal and informal scientific discourse in a collegial atmosphere. Aim #1 is to bring together auditory scientists to exchange ideas, methods, and concepts on auditory perception. The goal of the 2017 meeting is to promote our understanding of the neurophysiological mechanisms that underlie sound perception and auditory cognition and to use this knowledge to mitigate hearing disorders. In particular, the organizers of ICAC are interested in attracting scientists that (1) employ methodologies and conceptual/theoretical paradigms that are often novel to studies of auditory cortex; and (2) whose research focuses on studying the structure and function of the auditory cortex through a synthesis of both human and animal research. Aim #2. To facilitate meaningful and educational interactions between junior and senior auditory neuroscientists during the program and to broaden the pipeline for women and minority scientists in auditory research. ?Trainee talks? give a cadre of students and post-doctoral fellows opportunities to advertise their posters as a short oral presentation. Select speaker slots will be reserved for junior faculty members and post-doctoral fellows. Further, we will award a number of travel grants for graduate students and post-doctoral fellows that offset the cost of attending ICAC to significantly increase the footprint of trainees at the 2017 ICAC. This judging also provides an opportunity for the senior scientists on the Program Committee to provide valuable oral feedback to these trainees. ICAC is extremely relevant to the scientific mission of the NIDCD. This conference supports the NIDCD mission in three ways. First, the program brings together successful junior and established investigators who represent a substantial component of NIDCD-sponsored programs to foster new ideas in hearing research. Second, the conference provides a superb environment in which to educate and engage students and junior faculty in our field. Third, the program features numerous presentations on clinically relevant research into temporary and permanent hearing loss, vulnerability to acoustic noise, tinnitus, cognitive and psychological factors influencing hearing (attention, tinnitus), and language acquisition.